


Away

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Road Trip!, but I'm shipping them so that's enough to warrant a tag, not entirely shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: The new school year closes in on them, summer drawing to a close. Gansey decides now is as good a time as ever to take a little road trip.





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing for Day 3 of Gansey week. Hope you enjoy!

Gansey zipped up his duffel bag and grabbed his keys, smiling to himself as he approached the closed door to Ronan’s room. He knocked politely out of habit, but didn’t give Lynch very long to answer, assuming he was wearing his headphones anyway. A tentative peek inside confirmed it, but blue eyes were open and darted to him the minute he’d cracked the door open. Gansey didn’t even have to say a word, he just made enough room to slip his hand inside and jangle his keys. Since he could hear Ronan’s bass from there, he knew the sound was lost on him, but just the sight of the Camaro’s keys had Ronan sitting up and dropping the headphones to his neck. He quirked a brow in a wordless question. _Ride_?

“Road trip,” Gansey corrected, his smile getting wider. “Pack your bag. About a week’s worth should do.”

He didn’t wait for Ronan to answer, moving back to his bed and sitting down next to his duffel, journal in his lap. Sure enough, about ten minutes later (maybe less, this could be a record), Ronan had stepped out of his room, fully dressed and with his bag slung over his shoulder. The headphones were nowhere to be seen on him, but Gansey had no doubt they were packed. His own earbuds were tucked away in a side pocket somewhere. He stood up, pleased, and gathered his things, making noise with his keys again because both he and Ronan liked the sound. It carried the tune of adventure.

They headed down to the ground floor, and Gansey threw his bag into the back seat. Ronan did the same.

“Where to?” Lynch asked as he slipped into the passenger seat, his rightful place in the Pig. He’d fight anyone for it. He’d fight anyone on principle, but for this especially.

“Away,” Gansey replied. He eased into the driver seat. It was early in the morning, but the vinyl had already been warmed by the morning sun. It would be a scorcher in Henrietta today.

Ronan raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t protest, rolling his window down and getting comfortable. From the look on his face, Gansey had a feeling he assumed the kind of away that meant they’d be picking up Adam and Blue. Business as usual in a world where Gansey was seeking the favor of a sleeping king. But as he started up the Pig and steered them away from St. Agnes, the opposite direction of 300 Fox Way, Ronan’s indifferent slouch shifted, his gaze attentive to the road signs they passed. I-64W tasted like freedom in the back of Gansey’s throat, and out of the corner of his eye, he knew Ronan felt it too. They were going _away_, together. What sealed the deal was Gansey freeing a hand to offer Ronan the aux cord so he could play his music. How he had missed the smile that crossed Ronan’s face, a guarded and often hidden expression. Fifteen minutes on the road, the start of a good bassline, and he was _happy_.

That made Gansey happy. He pressed down on the gas. Ronan’s head fell back in joy.

Though Henrietta had become home to Gansey, the open road with Ronan was his sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about Gansey and TRC at my [blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com)!


End file.
